Doesn't have a title-yet
by duckish
Summary: Rating for innuendo...ROUGH DRAFT of a new story. Ayaki is 'napped by Naraku, blahblah, Miroku askes 'the question' something silly happens, blah...


A random story  
  
  
  
Kagome started, hearing terrifying howls rip through the night. Her hands clutching in fear, she accidentally grabbed the unfortunate dog demon she happened to be riding.  
  
"Ow! Kagome, what was that for?" came the swift complaint.  
  
"What was that howling?" she asked in a frightened voice.  
  
Inuyasha was floored. The hanyou quickly dropped behind the others, who were riding Kiara. Kagome was asking a rather difficult question. The obviously (to his sensitive ears) lust-filled howl could only mean one thing. But how was he supposed to tell the innocent girl on his back that two youkai had just become mates? He opened his mouth,  
  
"Inuyasha? Is everything alright?" came Sango's voice right next to them.  
  
"You look like a landed fish." Added that damn houshi, Miroku. He would probably know what the howls meant, even if he was just a human. Hentai.  
  
"Sango, do you know what those howls were? Inuyasha won't tell me."  
  
Inuyasha had a certain pleasure in watching the youkai-hunter's expression carefully become blank. She must know what the howls meant, mated youkai were much more dangerous to hunt than normal demons. They sometimes went berserk when their mates were killed or harmed.  
  
"What howls? I didn't hear any howls."  
  
"Do you mean that ma-" the unfortunate houshi was 'accidentally' hit on the head with the handy boomerang that just happened to come loose. Complete accident. What a pity.  
  
"Oops." Her tone clearly shouting she didn't mean it, the demon- hunter shrugged and settled herself better on Kiara's soft back.  
  
Kagome looked rather suspicious, so Inuyasha descended quickly and suggested they stop for the night. The camp was set up in record time.  
  
Unfortunately for the group (but fortunately for us), they had set up in the grove right next to the two rather happy youkai. One of which, possessed two Shikon shards. At the moment she was sleeping rather peacefully in the arms of the cobra youkai she had so passionately whomped the night before, the shards tucked in her bodice. As the sun rose, the male was awakened by a sudden change in the surrounding heat. His mate had rolled rather suddenly out of his arms and…he peeked down…off a cliff. He sighed. This wasn't the first time she had moved in her sleep and it had had interesting effects. How interesting, she had just mauled a small squirrel.  
  
Ayaki was enjoying herself immensely. She was in a land filled with snow and chocolate. Except, the chocolate wasn't frozen and she wasn't a bit cold. In fact, the chocolate was nice and warm, melting in her mouth as soon as she took a bite. Suddenly it started to rain. She was all wet now and couldn't get dry, no matter how hard she shook herself. This was annoying, so she snarled at the evil water.  
  
Uh-oh. She just romped into a lake. Uncoiling himself from the comfortable position on the warm grass, he moved down to the water's edge and pulled his mate out. She was drenched. And obviously still asleep. This became very obvious as she shook herself vigorously while snarling viciously  
  
"Well, you sure taught that water a lesson." The deep, faintly hiss-like voice woke Ayaki up from her dream.  
  
"Nani?" came the sleepy reply. She didn't wake fast, either.  
  
"Never mind. Let's go already."  
  
"But Ayaki doesn't want to go yet. It's warm here. And there's a lake too."  
  
"I know Ayaki doesn't want to go. But, " he reminded her, "Ayaki has Shikon shards to deliver."  
  
"That's not fair." Came the reluctant mumble.  
  
Not pressing her, knowing that she would become angry if he rubbed in the victory, just smiled charmingly at her. She looked at him for a while, and then smiled back, the look making him a little nervous.  
  
"If we have to go, " her mischievous eyes flashed at him, "than you have to catch me first." Ayaki giggled and leaped away from him, her tail waving in excitement. She glanced back at him, than bounded into the forest.  
  
Kamuraki, or as he was more often called, Kapu (and even Kaputz - guess who calls him that. Hee hee…) sighed. Oh well. They didn't have a specific time schedule. No one would complain about them being late. This might actually be fun; he hadn't had an actual hunting challenge in years. A smile curled his lips as the youkai entered the forest, every sense alert.  
  
  
  
Naraku smiled sadistically. He had found the perfect person to defeat that pesky hanyou once and for all. She was perfect for bending to his will, and to top it all off, was beautiful and deadly. Currently residing in a room, which could only be opened by him, her fiery spirit would be controlled to work for him. An enraged scream split the peaceful surroundings. She had awakened…  
  
Ayaki pulled on her chains furiously. They held firm, but that didn't stop her from leaping at the strange male who had entered her room. Gnashing her fangs agitatedly behind the mask she wore, she growled angrily. Who did this male think he was? She leaped again, only to be jerked back forcefully. Slamming against the wall, she ignored what was probably a broken rib and threw herself at him again. He laughed at her pitiful form lying unconscious on the ground. The little one was definitely going to be fun to break.  
  
A few hours later, he watched her. Watched as she attempted to claw off his mask. He watched as she knocked herself unconscious by banging the mask, and therefore her head, against the wall.  
  
The wolf youkai awoke with a slight headache. She growled at the male still standing in her room. He was watching her, was he? Well he could just go to hell. Once again leaping for him, she heard him laugh.  
  
"Kukuku…" the little one had spunk; that was for sure. Naraku smiled and began his 'training'.  
  
A few days later she would respond to any of his commands and only his commands. It was time to test her. He stepped into her room; she identified him and flashed her neck in submission.  
  
"Come." Not bothering to check if she would actually follow, Naraku turned and headed towards a waiting carriage. "Get in." as Ayaki leapt into the cage waiting for her, she growled at him, she would obey him no matter what, but she didn't have to like it. "Silence." She shut up. Still wearing her chains and mask, she was locked into the cage and a dark crimson cover was put over it.  
  
Naraku drove for only a few hours before Inuyasha stopped him. The cover was miraculously left in place as everything except the cage was destroyed with one swipe of Tetsusaiga. The false body of Naraku became misty and everyone heard his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha. Still playing with that toy I see; I have a toy too, would you like to meet her?" The cover slid off of Ayaki's cage and she was revealed, crouching close to the floor of the enclosure.  
  
"Ayaki, " her head lifted up. "You may come out." The lock on the cage shattered and the door opened. Leaping to the ground, she flashed her neck at the misty form of Naraku and growled angrily behind her mask.  
  
"Kukuku…she will be more than a match for you, hanyou."  
  
"Well take off her restraints so we can prove you wrong already!" growled the irate dog-demon.  
  
"When I said more than a match, I meant it. She will defeat you while restrained. It will save me the trouble of trying to catch her later." Ayaki's growls became more menacing and filled with hatred. "Silence!" Instant quiet on her side, but the dirty looks she tossed at the figure spoke volumes.  
  
"It looks like she isn't completely under his control, " everyone's favourite houshi muttered to Sango, his hands taking the chance to squeeze her butt. Surprisingly, she didn't notice. The demon-hunter was too busy realizing that the lecherous monk was right. Naraku had to keep those chains on her; she was that close to killing him. Unfortunately for the hentai, Sango wasn't distracted enough for him to get away with squeezing her chest. The ever-useful boomerang came crashing down on the houshi's head.  
  
"Ayaki!" The youkai's entire body quivered in anticipation, "Kill!" She leapt first at the misty figure, ripping through it in seconds. A voice laughed in the darkness. "Kukuku…Ayaki! Kill Inuyasha!" Screaming her rage, the wolf youkai charged Inuyasha. Dodging easily, he drew Tetsusaiga and swung the fang at her. It didn't transform.  
  
"Wha-" Inuyasha looked at his blade in shock.  
  
"It didn't transform." Finished Kagome. With a snarl, Inuyasha threw the fang to the side and leapt at Ayaki with claws open and ready. She dodged easily and made a half-hearted swipe in his general direction.  
  
"No! Ayaki! KILL Inuyasha!!" Naraku's voice sounded angry. Ayaki screamed and put her hands over her bleeding ears. Getting up again, eyes flashing crimson with bloodlust, she flung herself at Inuyasha, at the last moment pivoting to hit a tree. Hitting the tree with great force, the snapping of bone audible, she slid with the shattered trunk at least fifty feet before coming to rest, blood trickling out of her pointy ears.  
  
"She doesn't want to kill him." Murmured Sango as she picked her way over to the fallen youkai.  
  
"Sango-chan! What are you doing?" yelled Kagome, running to catch up with her.  
  
"It's alright! Look, she's out cold." Reassured the huntress as she shouldered the youkai and started back to the group.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" asked Miroku.  
  
"Probably." Came the calm reply as she checked the chains, decided they would hold and threw Ayaki onto Kiara's back. "Let's go!" The houshi and Shippo both jumped onto Kiara, Miroku somehow ending up right next to the unconscious youkai. The unconscious female youkai. (You perverts you, he didn't touch her the entire ride back to Kaede-baba's house.)  
  
Ayaki groaned in her sleep and tried to roll over. Kaede pushed the youkai back on her back and finished tying up the bandages. Despite Inuyasha's protests that they shouldn't waste them on a creature that didn't even need them, Kagome and Kaede had proceeded to bandage up the wolf youkai's chest to protect her broken ribs. Miroku was outside, nobody really trusted him to not look when the old miko told them that three of Ayaki's ribs were broken and she needed support binding below her breasts to keep the healing bones in place.  
  
"All done." Kaede said, just as her patient's golden eyes started to open. A low growl was the first thing out of Ayaki's mouth, but she didn't move.  
  
"Oh be quiet." Coming from Inuyasha, this made Kagome giggle. But the amusement died quickly when their captive was instantly silent. Ayaki whuffed air through the slots of her mask, than turned her head around so she could she who had told her to be quiet. Her mind identifying Inuyasha as a dominant figure, the wolf youkai whined and flashed her neck at the older hanyou.  
  
"What's she doing?" whispered Kagome.  
  
"She just accepted me as Pack Leader." Replied Inuyasha, vaguely bewildered. "She just told me that she knew I was dominant and she would obey me."  
  
"Well…that's…interesting."  
  
"No kidding." Inuyasha walked over to the youkai lying on the ground and growled at her, just as an experiment. Ayaki whined again, then growled back.  
  
"Can you understand me?" he asked. She nodded her head,  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I am injured. I need a Pack to protect me while I heal. You are strong, you can protect me."  
  
"That makes sense." Shippo chipped in, popping out from behind Kagome. The injured demon growled at the surprise, then stopped as she caught Shippo's scent.  
  
"Kitsune?" she asked curiously. Shippo nodded,  
  
"Hai." Ayaki pulled herself upright so she was sitting on the floor.  
  
"Come here little one." Shippo bounded towards the wolf youkai and landed in her lap. Kagome reached out reflexively but pulled her hand back when the female gave the little fox a friendly nuzzle. Shippo winced as the metal mask touched his fur and she pulled back instantly.  
  
"Gomen. I forgot." Came the apologetic voice.  
  
"That's okay." He replied.  
  
"Are you done yet?" came the yell from outside. The houshi had had enough of sitting outside in the cold.  
  
"Yes. You can come in now." Replied Sango. Turning to Ayaki, the demon-hunter jerked her head in Miroku's direction. "Careful, he's a lech."  
  
"I am a monk." Came the mock-offended reply.  
  
"When has that ever stopped you?" Miroku just grinned at her and went to sit next to Ayaki.  
  
"Hello. I'm Miroku."  
  
"I am called Ayaki."  
  
"Ayaki, you are the most beautiful woman - er, youkai I have ever seen." Sango groaned, knowing what was next.  
  
"Will you bear my child?" That was rather a stupid idea. He was making suggestive remarks to a full-blooded youkai female wearing a mask and chains. 'He is either very brave, or very stupid.' Thought Ayaki as she narrowed her eyes. 'Very stupid.'  
  
"May I?" she said, turning to Sango.  
  
"He asked for it."  
  
Miroku was still smiling like a simpleton when her clawed hand shot out and grabbed the houshi by the neck. Pinning him against the wall, she started to tug off his pants, growling deeply all the while.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" the worried monk asked. The dog demon was laughing outright at the poor houshi's expression; he had really dug himself in deep this time! "Doesn't this count as defense of a human?"  
  
"Like Sango said; you asked for it."  
  
The pants fell to the floor.  
  
"Nice boxers!" Kagome couldn't help laughing; she didn't even know he wore boxers, let alone (you guessed it) ones with little hearts on them. Miroku blushed a deep scarlet and tried to squirm out of Ayaki's grip. She let him fall, but kicked his pants out of reach.  
  
"Oh, you change your mind now?" she laughed. "Maybe that should teach you not to ask every pretty girl you meet for a child."  
  
The poor houshi was blushing furiously as he frantically went after his pants. Everyone else was nearly in tears from laughing so hard. Kaede tossed Miroku his pants and he put them back on, amid the slowly waning laughter of his companions.  
  
  
  
Ayaki was not having a nice dream this time. She was with Naraku again and he was 'teaching' her how to stay. She broke free of the straps holding her on the ground and leapt for Naraku, tackling him. Attempting to bite his neck, she was reminded of her mask. Naraku forced her back on the ground and whipped her hard. Blood splattered the wall and started to drip on the floor.  
  
"And that is why I keep you chained up, my pet. Kukuku…" her howl of frustration and pain woke her up. She was trembling violently and the others were awake and looked worried.  
  
"Are you okay Ayaki-chan?" came Kagome's soft question.  
  
"No. But I will be." Ayaki calmed down very slowly, the trembling quieting, and finally she was still. "Did I wake you all up? I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay, we need to get up early once and a while anyway." Said Sango, "See? It's already light outside."  
  
The group started out after a brief squabble between Inuyasha and Kagome about which way they should go.  
  
***  
  
This is a ROUGH DRAFT!!!! Please send any ideas you have for a continuation or to help smooth out the story! I can't think of any right now… Thanks for reading!!! 


End file.
